Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars
Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars is the fourth season of Total Drama Big Brother. After 91 days, Alejandro was crowned the winner over Kelly in a 6-5 vote. Jen was awarded with Canada's Favorite Player award. The season is heavily panned for favorites being evicted early, racist, homophobic, and transphobic slurs, which played a very big role on the live show, with the center of it all being The Blonde-Tourage. It also went under controversy for a very disliked winner and alleged rumors of riggage. The heavy gameplay and cringy malicious fights caused a very split fanbase and toxic season. Because of all these reasons, it was cancelled until 2017. Producuction Changes *'Twists': To keep the game interesting, twists will be implemented whenever the host deems neccessary. **'Returning Players': Everyone in the house this summer will be a returning player dubbed an "All-Star" houseguest. **'Immediate Eviction': The houseguests will immediately vote for one of the All-Star houseguests to leave the house before the first eviction commences. **'Double Eviction': There will be a immediate fast forward week where a weeks competition will be done all in one single day following an eviction. **'Diamond Power of Veto': A prize will be given out which will give the receipient the power to use it and make their own nomination, while vetoing either one or two of the nominees. Houseguests Canditates Females Males Voting History } |Heather |Jen | | | | | |1}} | |- ! | | |Leonard |Jay |Tom |Jo |Sugar |Tom |Miles |Amy |Heather | |Trent |Amy | | |2}} | |- ! |Spud |Kitty | | | |Jo |Sugar |Tom | | |''Vetoed'' Jen |Jen | | | |3}} | |- ! |Lindsay |Kitty |Leonard |Jay |Tom |Heather |Bridgette |Bridgette |Miles | |Heather |''Vetoed'' Jen | | |4}} | |- ! |Spud |Jo |Leonard |Jay |Spud | |Sugar |''Vetoed'' Tom |Miles | | | | |5}} | |- ! |Spud |Kitty |Spud |Jay |Spud | |Sugar |Tom |Bridgette | | | |6}} | |- ! |Lindsay |Kitty |Leonard | |''Vetoed'' Spud |Jo | | | | | |7}} | |- ! |Spud |Kitty |Leonard |Jay |Spud |Jo |Sugar | | | |8}} | |- ! | | |Leonard |Jay | |Jo | | | |9}} | |- ! | | |''Vetoed'' Spud |Jay |Spud | | | |10}} | |- ! | | |Spud |Jay |Spud |Jo | |13}} |- ! |Spud | |Spud |''Vetoed'' Jay |Spud | | |14}} |- ! |Lindsay |Kitty | |Jay | | |14}} |- ! | | |Leonard | | |15}} |- ! |Lindsay |Jo | | |16}} |- ! |Jo | | |17}} |- ! |Spud | |18}} |} Alliances LARPing League 2.0 (Leonard, Kitty, Lindsay, Beth, Spud, Heather, Alejandro) no longer active The Friendship (Amy, Bridgette, Jen, Kelly, Mickey, Miles, Tom, Trent) active Game History Week 1 Day 1 The game started off with Danielle revealing who made the cut. Everyone ran in the house and began talking. Justin and Miles made up. Amy began to flirt with the men. Kelly hosted a yoga class. Mickey began to develop a crush over Trent. Leonard was outcasted and decided to call a house meeting, opening up about himself. However, no one listened. Duncan, whom has learned to respect women, began to become a flirt towards others. Two sides were clear. Leonard created a LARPing League 2.0 consisting of himself, Alejandro, Heather, Kitty, Lindsay, Spud, and Beth. Leonard asked Sugar but she hated Heather. Amy created an alliance called The Friendship, consisting of herself, Bridgette, Tom, Trent, Kelly, Mickey, Miles, and Trent. During the first Head of Household competition, it was announced one man and one woman would win. Trent won the power to prevent three people from voting during any pre jury week. Beth, Duncan, and Jay were all given immunity. Sugar won Head of Household for the women. It was a close race between Tom and Justin, but after a deal was made, Tom became the second Head of Household. In a twist, the twenty houseguests had to vote someone off. In a close, suspenseful vote, Lindsay was the first houseguest evicted in a 10-8-1-1 vote. Day 15 After this blindside, things blew up. Kitty began to mistrust her alliance and began breaking away from it, with Kelly encouraging her. Amy found out there was an opposing alliance and did her best to blow it up. Sugar ended up nominating Kitty and Tom ended up nominating Jo. Beth and Bridgette were chosen for Veto. During the veto competition, Jo and Sugar agreed to not participate in the next veto. Sugar ended up winning the veto and she kept the nominations in tact. Despite Bridgette's large campaign to evict Jo, Kitty was the second person evicted from the Big Brother house in a 13-2 vote. Week 2 Danielle immediately hurried to the HOH, which was trivia on some random CBS show called Total Drama. In the end, Amy breezed through the competition, getting nearly every question right. She quickly decided that she would be putting up people she think are floating, aka members of the opposing alliance. At nomination ceremony, she put up Sugar and Spud. Sugar was not allowed to compete POV because a requirement for her HOH in week 1 was that she would not compete next week. Amy, Beth, Miles, Jay, Tom, and Spud, played in the "Musical Chairs Veto" which resulted in Amy the competition again. Amy was approached by Sugar to be saved, and meanwhile Jen read Amy's HOH letter which Amy threw away, revealing Amy isn't so amazing after all and causing Amy to be infuriated by her alliance members. In the end, Sugar was saved and Leonard was put up as a replacement, supposed to be a pawn. But as the saying says, "Not All Pawns Stay Safe" and he was evicted thanks to the efforts of the bloggers against the HOH's wishes. Week 3 Jay and Bridgette kissed after spin the bottle and Bridgette won HoH. The twins where close and Bridgette seeing Jay as a possible comp treat put him on the block angist her target Jo who she tied to #GetHerOut. Amy won her third comp and saved Jo as a shied for her. Bridgette having no idea who to put up, went with Kelly as she was the least likey to leave. In the third UMI ever Jay was evicted. Day 29 Amy won her fourth comp and put up Bridgette and Tom as they would normally save Spud. Justin won PoV saved Bridgette and she finally got her target Spud out. Who had a record breaking 25 evicting votes in total Week 4 Week 5 In a battle of Enderance, Trent/Kelly won safety and Mickey won his first comp in his Big Brother Carrer. For some reason he went after his own allaince. Tom stopped being a floater and won PoV where Mickey orginally planing on backdooring his other allaince member Jen, decieded that he actually loved her and tried to backdoor Bridgette instead. Kelly found out about Trent cheating. Justin and Trent stayed loyal to Mickey but Amy fliped the house because Sugar was a bitch and she became the first member of the jury. Week 6 After Mickey's HoH Flop, people where bullying him while Kelly and Bridgette bond over having gay exes. For the fifth time this season HoH was trival and Miles won HoH and decided to go after the the leaders of the Chic Cquitche Tom and Jen. Durning the noms everybody but Bridgette showed up who was busy shit talking people. In a close PoV, between Jen and Miles, Miles came out on top. Tom who people just begin to start notcing wanted Jen to stay. Miles did to as she used PoV on her and put up Bridgette for spreading bad vibes. Jen and Trent wanting to stay loyal, tied to keep Tom, but he was sick of being at the bottom and got Jen to evict him, as did everyone expect Trent. Week 7 Day 57 Following Miles' eviction, Heather won her first ever HOH and first competition of the season. Heather was planning to nominate Mickey and Trent and target Mickey. However, Mickey was given immunity and the power to give another person immunity, which was Trent. Angered, Heather had to quickly think of a new target. Amy and Kelly told Heather to nominate Bridgette (for defecting from The Blonde-Tourage) and Jen (to flush out the Diamond Power of Veto), respectively. Heather then nominated the two for eviction immediately. Immediately afterwards, Heather was victorious yet again and won the Power of Veto. She decided not to use it. Jen used the DPOV on herself and nominated Amy in her place in hopes of getting her evicted. Amy angrily decided to use her prize to block Jen and Justin's votes. Bridgette was evicted by a 4 to 1 vote, with only Beth keeping Bridgette, becoming the fourth member of the jury. Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Day 78 Week 11 Week 12 Day 99 Finale The Jury Category:Total Drama Big Brother All-Stars Category:Seasons